The Ouran Highschool Host Club Prince's Harem
by abitofananimenerd
Summary: The OHSHC is in the futile era as princes who must choose their harem. Unknown from a small town, Kana is selected for the choosing and is horrified upon being picked. Before she knows it she's in way over her head. With the help of her impetuous adopted sister, and possible love interest in the form of a certain prince, she soon finds herself trying to save her country. Can she?
1. Chapter 1

One week prior

I glared at Mori. _Stubborn Mori why won't you listen! _

"Mori i don't care if they are the princes! We shouldn't have to….well you know!" I rolled over onto my back on the grassy hilltop instead choosing to glare up at the cloudy sky. "Mori we are blossoming men and women who should be allowed to choose what we want to do with our lives. I for one don't want to see you get dragged into the golden prince's harem because you were nice to him a few times as a child. You're practically royalty yourself! Does no one else in this freaking country find the whole relationships with your family relations disturbing?"

I sat up. "You are the golden child's cousin and yet you are going to be crowned the head of his harem and his closest confidant just because you helped him up when he scraped his knee." Mori let out a long sigh signaling he didn't approve of my ranting.

"Careful."

My already feisty temper flared and burned with passion at that one word and i leapt to my feet charging forward to look down at the capital city, Ouran, from our high vantage point.

"No, no, no, NO." I whispered it at first but my voice slowly grew stronger till i was shouting and screaming at the empty plains between us and the grand city. "IT'S NOT FAIR! LEAVE US ALONE! YOU TAKE EVERYTHING YOU WANT BUT DO YOU EVER CARE WHAT THE PEOPLE WANT!? NO YOU FANCY SPOILED PRINCELY BASTARDS! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO BE CAREFUL? WELL YOU'RE WRONG! YOU'RE ALL WRONG! I'LL SCREAM FROM THE HIGHEST BUILDING IN THE DAMN CAPITAL IF I WANT! YOU CAN ALL ROT FOR ALL I CARE! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME AND NOW…" I trailed off as the sobs started, and collapsed to my knees. "Now you want me? N-no." I brushed angrily at the tears, feeling Mori's presence behind me as he came and knelt at my side resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Kana." His voice was low, deep, comforting. "You can do this. Be strong." I looked up into his face as the tears came faster blinding me.

"But what about you Mori? I don't want to lose you! You're one of my only friends in the world! You know they don't normally let the harems intermix! I-I can't lose you." I fell into his arms and sobbed harder.

"Is there room for three here?" A hollow voice asked from behind them. Pulling out of Mori's arms I turned to face our other friend Tora Tomoka. She smiled brokenly at me, and we stood there for a moment just staring at each other. Her silver eyes were red rimmed and puffy, her long, usually brushed out white hair was knotted and tangled horribly. I knew my own green eyes and golden hair were in similar condition, but the sight of my best friend woke something up in me that hadn't been there a moment before. A fierce protectiveness washed over me, i saw it glimmer in her eyes to, and we both dashed forward to pull the other into a hug.

"Oh Tora." She just held me tighter.

"It's gonna be pretty lonely here without you two. Think i could come up some time to visit? I think family is allowed to come see you." More tears trickled out and i felt my shoulder growing damp with Moka's own tears as her body shook from the silent sobs. We held each other like that for i don't even know how long, before Mori joined us to. Pulling us both into his strong arms. We, the three of us, were a true family. Maybe not through blood, but we could never be pulled apart, because we shared bonds deep enough that to be ripped apart like this was tearing us apart. Just for a moment on that hilltop, I think the very skies felt our agony, because they joined our crying with their own as the clouds above us released a torrential downpour to mingle with the tears falling from our eyes.

Current time

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The maids had pinned my blond hair up into such intricately delicate curls and braids i was afraid that if i moved it would all fall apart.

"It is stronger than it looks my lady." I glanced at the court lady who had helped me and smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you…."

"Renge." She supplied with a smile. "I'm one of the prince's distant relations and am here to help the female candidates discover themselves and who they belong to." I had no more emotions left to give out then otherwise i'd have bristled at the words 'who they belong to'.

"It's not like i had a choice." I muttered the words softly, but her keen ears picked up on them.

"You're not excited?" I jerked not thinking she'd heard and truly startled now. I may not want to be here, but i didn't want to be put to death for badmouthing the kingdom royalty.

"I, um, well, er…." She laughed heartily.

"Don't worry i know you're nervous but they won't hurt you. Trust me they're a lot different than you're expecting. I guarantee it. Here." She pulled out the kimono i was to wear. A rich deep purple, shot through with embroidery of gold and a springtime green that matched my eyes. _This is one of the most beautiful things i've ever seen. _

Upon voicing my thoughts Renge merely giggled and winked. "This? It's not much at all! Trust me this is one of the more simple ones in the castle. Just wait till you see what the other whores...I mean would be candidates will come in." I stared blankly at her for a moment, feeling the heavy weight of many more years than my mere 16 lying on my shoulders. I straightened and smiled softly at Renge.

"Thank you for the help Renge-san. You took something horrid and turned it into something truly beautiful. For that i thank you. Also for your kind words. They've helped far more than you could imagine." Renge furrowed her brows at me for a moment and scrutinized my face before a bright smile covered hers.

"You're welcome Kana Mei. I like you, if you ever need help or advice come to me. You're not like the other girls i've seen here. I hope one of my brothers gets lucky enough to pick you." I shuddered.

She laughed again softly. "Don't be afraid. They're not all that bad you'll see. The rumors spread outside of the castle are exaggerated." _I can only hope so Renge-san, i can only hope. _I was jerked out of my thoughts by the sound of a trumpet. "Ahh that would be the gathering call. You and the other candidates are supposed to gather in the courtroom before the princes arrive." I trembled and for a moment feared i'd be unable to get up off the seat. However Renge noticed and took pity on me by gently grasping my arm and pulling me up. She not so gently pushed me out of the room though and with another wink exclaimed, "I'll see you there! The best of luck to you Kana!" and slammed the door shut. I was left blinking _uhh what direction do i go?_ _Well like Tora says, when nothings going right go left! So left i go! _I turned left and headed down the hall. I got lucky though, because halfway down the hall Mori stepped out of a room.

"Mori!" His head jerked to the side and he saw me, a small smile crossed his face at the sight of mine. I ran forward and hugged him hard, because we'd been separated since we'd arrived at the castle the day before. Mori had been escorted to the men's area, I'd been taken to the girl's section, and Tora? Well she hadn't even been allowed in the castle. The guard had roughly pushed her away and told her she couldn't enter since she wasn't summoned for the choosing, and at her protests told her she'd see us again after if we left and weren't picked. She'd glared at the guard with the ferocity of a tigress, embraced us both, promised to see us again, bowed in deferention of the order as sarcastically as she could before stalking away and we hadn't seen her since. "I'm scared." My voice was muffled against Mori's shoulder.

"I know."

"I hope Tora doesn't do anything stupid."

"She will." I winced at his absolute words. We both knew our friend was an exceedingly intelligent girl and often calm, but being raised how she had been, and coming from where she'd come from, she could get exceedingly rash when it came to her sense of loyalty to Mori and i. I knew however that she was less worried about Mori than she was for me from a conversation we'd had while traveling here.

_*Flashback*_

"_You're quieter than normal Tor." She'd jumped and spun when i'd spoken not having noticed me walk up behind her. With a shrug she turned back to face the lake we were camping by for the night._

"_I'm worried about you Kana." I laughed nervously._

"_What and not about Mori to?" She turned away from the moonlit lake to face me her face hidden in shadows. _

"_Not as much so Kana. Mori...he can handle himself. I've seen the golden prince before, and he's not too intimidating so Mori will be fine. But compared to his brothers? Unless you get chosen by him as well, you don't have a chance." Lit by the moon behind her her hair glowed almost radiantly, with her face shrouded in shadows, voice fierce and low she sounded and looked every bit the tiger she was named for. _

"_Why do you say that?" She turned back to face the lake, looking for a peace that only water carries to calm her worried soul and heart._

"_I have seen all the princes before Kan. First there is Mori's chooser, the golden lolita prince and heir to the throne Mitsukuni. Then after him there is the first half brother the sun prince Tamaki. Similar looks from the father, blond hair for both and same attitudes from what i've heard, if you have any choice at all and can't go with Prince Mitsukuni go with Prince Tamaki. After him are the truly dangerous ones. The shadow prince, Kyoya another half brother. Although many in the city slums and underworld areas call him the shadow __**king.**_ _He's not someone to fuck with." I winced at her crude language but she ignored my expression. "I've heard that while Mitsukuni is taking over the throne, Prince Kyoya is running the details from the background. Hell he's already in charge of the security for the castle and his father. So watch out for him. After him are the twins. Again same father as the other princes, but different mother. I've heard that they...are a bit...sadistic might be the word. They're known throughout the court as the devil princes so you don't want anything to do with them. They'll mess with your head." I blinked, and then blinked again._

"_Tor how'd you learn all this!?" She shrugged, tipping her head back to look up at the starry sky._

"_I've picked up information here and there. I gain most of it from acquaintances who i've met in trips to the capital." I'd forgotten she'd gone to the capital before. It was hard to remember sometimes, because after the incident none of us mentioned anything of her first thirteen years and as far as i knew she hadn't been there for several years. The memories it brought back were too painful, for all of us. I chose to ignore the disturbing amount of information she carried, instead i stepped closer and wrapped my arms around her. _

"_Ya know," I rested my head on her shoulder. "Many years ago, the Old Man of the Moon decided to visit the Earth. He disguised himself as a beggar and asked Fox, Monkey, and Rabbit for some food. .Monkey climbed a tree and brought him some fruit. Fox went to a stream, caught a fish, and brought it back to him. But Rabbit had nothing to offer him but some grass. So he asked the beggar to build a fire. After the beggar started the fire, Rabbit jumped into it and offered himself as a meal for the beggar to eat. Quickly the beggar changed back into the Old Man of the Moon and pulled Rabbit from the fire. He said 'You are most kind, Rabbit, but don't do anything to harm yourself. Since you were the kindest of all to me, I'll take you back to the moon to live with me.' The Old Man carried Rabbit in his arms back to the moon and he is still there to this very day exactly where the Old Man left him. Just look at the moon in the night sky and the rabbit is there! Whenever you see that rabbit remember that i'm looking out for you. My spirit is always watching out for you from the moon. Who knows maybe it was put up there just for this purpose." She giggled a little._

"_I've never thought of it like that. I forgot you were born in the year of the rabbit." She sighed, "You're right Kana, you're going to be watching out for me no matter where you are. I love you sister rabbit." I smiled at the childhood nickname she and Mori had given me._

"_I love you too little tiger. Now lets head back to our wise old snake before he starts to worry." She slid her hand into mine as we walked._

"_I'm still worried though sister of mine. I'll watch out for you." She murmured the next words so quietly i almost missed them. "I'll be your rabbit in the sky."_

"We can only hope she doesn't do anything too noticeable." He hummed in response. "Say do you know where we're going?" He nodded and releasing me from the hug, silently started down the hall with me on his heels. Entering the courtroom was a nightmare. Several other girls and boys our age turned to stare, and i knew what Renge meant by their outfits. They didn't wear a kimono like Mori's or mine, no they were clad from everything from revealing outfits from the far east, to dresses that seemed woven from gold itself. I shivered slightly from sheer nervousness, and the girls in the room narrowed their eyes like hawks. A guard came over frowning heavily, and forced Mori and i to separate to different sections of the room. I was forced into the crowd of girls. They shied away from me, wrinkling their noses in disgust at my seemingly plain kimono.

"Ignore them. They're always like this." I jumped from fear at the sudden voice behind me and spun to find myself facing a short, boyish looking girl, with her hair cut short almost as if she was a young boy.

"I...Hello it's nice to meet you…..I'm Kana Mei" She smiled softly at me, and i saw a realness in her eyes that didn't exist in the eyes of the girls surrounding us.

"Likewise. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Consort of Prince Tamaki." My jaw dropped. _A consort!?_ I started freaking out and went to bow but she stopped me. "Please don't. Tamaki and i are making it official today, and he wanted to be the one to drop the surprise so i don't want other girls asking me questions." I furrowed my brow, but straightened.

"If it's alright of me to ask then Fujioka-san, why did you tell me?" She smiled again, her big doe eyes sparkling.

"Because you seem like a real person. Not like these other girls here who just want to be able to say they were consorts to the princes." I looked away awkwardly.

"I, um, I'm not here of my own choice. I received a summons." Her eyes sharpened.

"A summons? Wow that's unusual. Are you one of the court ladies?" I shook my head in horror.

"Far far from it! I grew up in the Chiba province, in a little out of the way town." Her eyes widened.

"You're like me then!" I cocked my head.

"How so?" She smiled widely.

"I grew up as a poor working girl in the capital. It was by accident that i ran into Tamaki at all, but we kinda met and then after that he became interested in me and now here we are like this." I smiled softly back at her.

"That's very romantic Fujioka-san."

"Please call me Haruhi." I grinned widely at that.

"Alright! Then by all means call me Kana." We grinned at each other, but before we could talk anymore the doors across the room swung open and in walked the princes.


	2. Chapter 2

I hid a little behind Haruhi as the princes swept into the room. They were led by a golden haired child, a similar looking golden haired man, an identical pair of redhaired twins, and finally a tall dark haired man with narrowed, guarded eyes. I felt a soft tug at her heartstrings as he swept by. His eyes were the same as Tora's silver ones used to be before she'd come to know real family love from Mori and myself. Eyes that were full of secrets and a sadness that one couldn't understand unless they'd lived through it. As he passed Haruhi and i however, his swirling black eyes cut to the side and made contact with mine. For a split second my heart stopped at the cold regard in them, before he along with his brothers had passed by us.

"W-who was that?" Haruhi glanced back and matched my whisper with one of her own.

'"Kyoya. He's known as the shadow prince." My heart froze _That was him!? He's the one Tora told me about?!_ Haruhi's next whisper pulled me out of my thoughts. "The twins there are the little devils, the small blond haired boy is the golden prince. Then the tall blond is Tamaki…" She trailed off with a soft blush covering her cheeks and a small grin slid over my face at that. _So adorable! _

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen." I started at the sweet voice that filled the room suddenly. It was the golden haired prince standing on the podium flanked by two brothers on each side in front of their thrones. "Thank you all for coming today!" His smile was brighter than the sun, _totally getting his name now...golden prince...right…._ "My brothers and i know that this is can be a stressful time for all of you and we apologize, but we have news." He took a deep breath, and i saw him with his eyes on Mori as he let the breath go, the words rushing with it. "We are changing the traditions of the country. It has been long debated and discussed by us, but we feel it necessary. Rather than select multiple women and men from here for harems, we have decided to select only one each." There was a sudden stillness over the room as he said those words, and the women all began to eye each other warily as if assessing each other as a new threat. "What happens from there will happen but that will be revealed to the chosen ones afterwards. Thank you all." His smile shone brilliantly as he stood back and glanced up at the Shadow prince, who almost barely nodded his head in approval.

I started as i came back to reality from the hopeful thoughts that i wouldn't be picked, and could go back to Tora, to find the princes gliding through the room among the girls and boys, and myself clutching Haruhi's hand.

"It'll be ok Kana." She squeezed my hand. "Just don't draw attention to yourself and you'll be fine." Nodding my head i ducked it shyly and hid behind her with my back to the wall.

"My darling Haruhi!" Letting out a sigh she turned to face the speaker blandly saying,

"Tamaki." He dropped to his knees with exaggerated tears falling.

"Oh Haruhi aren't you the least bit happy to see me?!" She seemed to think about it for a moment before blandly letting out a 'no'. He shook his head and moaned into his hand.

"Tamaki stand up." Someone appeared behind him and whacked him over the back of the head with a small book. "You're drawing unwanted attention to yourself and we don't need rumors getting out about you. It's hard enough as it is without you doing this." Tamaki turned to him now crying dramatically.

"You too Kyoyaaa? Why are you all so cruel!" Kyoya merely frowned at his brother.

"Oy what do we have here?" I nearly leapt out of my skin at the voices on either side of me and spinning to one side, then the other, discovered the devil twins. _Oh no….._

"I, uh, well...er….No one?" They grinned wickedly down at me.

"No one?"

"Oh really?" _THEY FINISH EACH OTHERS SENTENCES!?_

"Guys stop teasing her." Haruhi sounded annoyed as she pulled me from between them to her side. One of them rolled his eyes while the other shrugged.

"Fine." _AND IN SYNC TO!? Sweet mother of pearl save me. _

"But we want her." I froze.

"HUH?" They smirked down at me,

"We," They pointed to each other, "Want you." Pointing to me next. My heart stopped for the the hundredth time that day as i stared at them in horror. _NonononoononnononNO! _I took a quick step back away from them both in utter shock and horror. As i was preparing to run however…..

*SPLASH!*

Everyone in the room turned to face our group and the now drenched devil twins.

"Oops." My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. A maid stood there, a pot of tea hanging loosely in her hand, tipped upside down from when she'd dumped its' contents on the twins, White hair bound up and hidden under a cloth except for a small curling strand that lay by her ear. Familiar silver eyes glared at them as she righted the pot and bowed in a familiar sarcastic way. "So sorry my princes. I must've tripped." There was no repentance in Tora's face as she surveyed them both angrily. Above her head, my eyes met Mori's and we exchanged a horrified glance. We'd been expecting something insane but this?! She could be killed for attacking the country's royalty! As the silence stretched out, one of the twins straightened himself and turned to face her. His gold eyes colder than ice.

"How dare you." _Oh no Tora._ His twin stood beside him, pure fury burning in his eyes to counter his brother's ice cold anger.

"Please I'm sure she didn't mean it-"

*SMACK!* Tora's head whipped to the side, and the loosely tied cloth around her hair unknotted and fell from her hair releasing it to tumble around her shoulders and face.

"Stop." Suddenly, Mori was there catching the hand of the second twin as he raised it to strike her to, blocking her small body with his. The twins regarded him with identical sneers.

"Who are you?"

"How dare you stop me." The second twin not being held by Mori raised his hand to summon a guard closely watching the scene, but before he could there was a shout.

"Wait! Takashi!" A small golden haired boy dashed across the room to our group. "Hika-chan stop!" The twin who had raised his hand paused, and then lowered it.

"Why Honey?"

"She threw tea on us."

"And then he stopped us." Honey was now clinging onto Mori's leg glaring up at his brothers.

"Yes i know. But you can't hit Takashi! Because he's my chosen and if you do i'll be mad." His eyes swept over the twins as they stepped back in admonition of his statement, but they kept their eyes glued to Tora, who glared right back at them seemingly oblivious to her peril.

"Can i suggest we go to another room to talk this over?" We all turned to face Kyoya.

"Oooh good idea Kyo-chan! Come on this way everyone!" The little prince grabbed Mori's hand and practically dragged him out of the room. _Well if that's how it's going to work…._ I stepped over snagging Tora's hand and yanked her behind me as i trailed after the Prince and our best friend.

"Tora what the blazes were you thinking! You could be put to death! You're an idiot!" I hissed the words in fury at her which caused her to snap right back.

"Well ssooorrryyy for saving you from a pair of sadistic twin princes! Next time i'll just watch you get fed to the wolves." She sounded just as ticked, but at the moment i couldn't find it in me to calm down and be the rational one here.

"I don't care! I can handle myself! I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you you idiot not the other way around! _Baka_! Foolish hot headed cat!"

"Stubborn rabbit!" She countered easily and i ground my teeth in anger. Finally halting beside a door that the crown prince had entered with Mori, i stopped abruptly and spun to face her. Finger pointed at her face and pure fury on my own i snapped quietly.

"You don't say a word you hear me? Mori and i will do the talking unless it's direct yes or no answers got it? And for the love of monkeys keep your temper and sarcasm in check got it?" Rolling her eyes and letting out a small huff she nodded and brushed by me into the room. _ I can't believe this_ I let out a heavy sigh, before following her into the room.

Once all the princes had entered and had seated themselves on stools sitting around what appeared to be a storage room. It ended up with Mori next to Tora and myself, while the golden prince sat on Mori's shoulders, with the rest of them sitting across from us. There was a moment of silence, before a soft rasp broke through it and Haruhi entered the room. Staring at the two sides for a moment, she seemed to come to a decision and crossed the room to take her place next to me.

"Ok to start, who are you?" Kyoya's voice was emotionless, and his eyes matched as he scanned Tora from head to toe as if deeming how much of a threat she could be.

"She's mine and Mori's sister." My voice was soft, calm and quiet, the exact opposite of the emotions running rampant inside of me as i answered for Tora. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did i address you?" Flushing i shook my head and Mori glanced over at me in worry, his eyes silently conveying what i knew needed to be done. Bur staying quiet about this was going to be hard. Tora would need some serious luck to pull herself through this one all alone. "Now, if i may try again," Kyoya's dark eyes met mine briefly before flicking to Tora, "Who are you?" Tora's head was raised, no shame on her face as she stared the prince right in the eye.

"No one of consequence really, just a girl looking out for the people who matter to her. Pretty insignificant honestly." Her voice was tight, and i knew she was trying to hold her angry sarcasm in check and struggling greatly. _You can do this Tor! _I caught her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Why did you dump tea on us?" Her silvers eyes gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the window as they flashed to the identical twins.

"Like i said, i wanted to keep her safe. From what i know, she wouldn't be able to satisfy what you two need very well. She's not like that." The twin's made eye contact and began to have some sort of silent conversation between each other. As they did that, Kyoya kept up his questioning.

"How far were you willing to go for your..._sister_? Would you have killed one of us hmm?" Tora jerked back like she'd been struck, pure horror plain on her face.

"Killed!? No! I would never! I may not have wanted her with them because i on't think she'd have been safe, but i'm loyal to my royal family! I'd never hurt them! A little bit of tea isn't going to kill them so i thought it was the safest option!" Kyoya nodded, his eyes veiled in shadows.

"What is your name?" This time from Honey, and when she turned to him, her eyes and posture were respectful.

"Tora my prince." He smiled down at her happily.

"You were named tiger? Like the cat?" She blushed slightly, her pale skin turning a soft pink over her cheekbones.

"Y-yes my prince." Honey leaned closer to her over Mori's shoulders.

"Can you meow?" She looked confused for a moment, before,

"Meow? Like...a cat? The noise?" He nodded his head vigorously, and after a moment of hesitation, she let out a low, soft, meow from deep in her throat.

If there was one thing Tora was amazing at, it was animal noises. She could sneak through the woods better than most trained soldiers, and communicate with the animals within the trees. It was her one secret pleasure, and something i knew was completely relaxing to her as she found a kindred spirit in the wildness of the forest and it's inhabitants. Prince Tamaki made a startled noise and leaping forward exclaimed,

"HARU DID YOU HEAR THAT? DO IT AGAIN!" Tora scooted back in fear of his closeness and shook her head mutely.

"Senpai that's enough you're scaring the poor girl!"

"Haruhi my darling you are too cruel! I would never do such a thing!"

"Uh-huh."

"We'll make you a deal." The comical moment was broken by the sly voices of the twins, who pinned Tora with their golden gaze. "We'll leave her," they pointed to me, "Alone, if we get you instead." _WHAT!?_

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

i could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears as i paced my new bedroom. Tora was a fool! Why would she do something like this!? _Although if i was in her shoes….._ I glared at the carpeted floor, which any other day i would've marveled over, but at the moment i could care less. _Damn you Tora for making sense! _I kept up my pacing as the events of the previous day went through my mind.

* *The previous day* *

"Deal." Mori and i gaped at her, as she spoke, her eyes turned from liquid silver to hardened steel as she stared the twin devils down.

"Wonderful." The identical smirks on their faces made me shudder, while their eyes, which had previously been so cold, now ran up and down Tora with matching predatory looks.

"What are you doing Tora!?" They all turned to face me as i stood there gaping at her in shock and anger. "Why would you do that!?" Her eyes softened as she gazed up at me.

"I think once you think it over you'll understand why Kana. Don't be mad" The last was a whisper as she embraced me. "I'll get out of this, you know i will." Something in my gut twisted and told me that neither of us really believed those words.

"Well we are now faced with a dilemma." We all turned to face Prince Kyoya as he adjusted his glasses. _Wait when did those get there…? _He eyed Tora and I coldly, with a detached attitude like we were cattle going to the slaughter. "Everyone out in the main room will have noticed our prolonged absence and be curious. We don't need rumors spreading, so" His eyes turned on me, all cold, swirling darkness. "I'll have to choose you so no one suspects anything." My stomach flopped pitifully at that.

"Uh, no don't worry i wouldn't tell anyone…"

"Regardless, we cannot take that risk. You will be coming with me." My abject horror must've shown on my face, because he smiled at me coldly. "Don't worry i'm sure we can make this business arrangement quite comfortable. Nothing will be done, and we only need be by each other when a public event happens to come along. Aside from that you are free to do what you like." So saying, he stood and left the room, saying something about assuaging the other candidates, leaving Tora, Mori and myself speechless in a room full of royalty. _What exactly just happened? _

_* *End Of Flashback* *_

After that, the three of us had been escorted to different rooms by several serious looking guards, and i hadn't seen Tora and Mori since. Apparently, from what Renge had let drop when she'd visited the night before, was that the other girls weren't happy about what happened. Especially since it was, as far as they were concerned, three nobodies from nowhere with no family background. _Hah! If only they knew. _

"This is ridiculous!" I stopped my pacing and kicked at the carpet.

"Is it really?" With a yelp, i spun to find Prince Kyoya there.

"M-my lord." I began bowing, but when he let out an annoyed sigh i knew i'd done something wrong. "S-sorry…"

"It's quite fine." Glancing up, i found him smiling at me, but the smile was painfully fake to someone schooled in reading those kinds of looks. It changed to surprise though, when i said,

"No it's not. I know you're lying, please tell me what i did wrong so i don't make the same mistake in the future. I don't like to repeat myself twice, especially if it's in something wrong." His eyes widened slightly, before his indifferent look slid over his face.

"Alright then, if that's what you'd like." I nodded slowly in confirmation of his unasked question. "If we are to make this look real then don't bow to me, we are for better or worse, a couple now. Or at least, you're my consort. Anyone will see through this in a second if you keep bowing to me." Blushing i looked away.

"I'm sorry my lord. I will try my best."

"Don't call me that." His tone was harsh.

"E-excuse me?"

"Don't call me my lord. Did no one teach you what to do as a consort?" Fiddling with my hands awkwardly, i shook my head.

"No, we..well my village wasn't really training me for that stuff." Looking anywhere but at him i kept talking. "I was an orphan and well...i was under Mori's protection, and everyone was kinda scared of him for his silence, and relation to your family, while the girls were jealous. Then when we took Tora in it only made it worse. She and i were ostracised for, in both of our cases for our connection to Mori, than in hers because...well i've said enough." He was retaining all of what i'd just told him, you could see it in his keen slate eyes. "Anyway, is there anything else that i need to do to make this authentic?" He nodded briefly, and in one swift motion, stepped forward, grasped the back of my head, and kissed me.

I couldn't move for a few moments, it was like i was frozen in time standing there, before suddenly i regained my senses and with a soft cry i yanked myself away. Staring at him in confusion and horror, i gaped and raised a hand to my lips. He merely straightened up, and in his totally logical way explained,

"This way if we have to do it in public no one will be able to tell we hadn't done it before The rest will rely on your public acting ability." As he spoke a scowl etched itself onto my face, and in a move that would've made Tora proud, i lost my temper, and stomping forward smacked him in the chest.

"You jerk! Baka! Why would you do that!? That was my first kiss! And you just took it!" He stared at me as i stood there smacking his chest and snapping angry words. Suddenly. i froze. _I'm only railing against the prince….. _Leaping back, i bowed low. "I'm so sorry. I beg your pardon i lost my temper." After a few moments of silence i glanced up to find him smirking as he wrote something down in a little black book, having pulled a quill from inside his kimono and borrowing the ink well on the desk.

"So you do have an attitude." I winced. I didn't normally let it get the best of me, but there were times, like now, that it just popped out of no where and reared it's ugly head. _It's not fair for him not to expect me to have one! That no good prince ugh! _Evil Kana was bouncing up and down screaming on my shoulder as i glared at the prince. Grinding my teeth, I struggled to regain my carefully wrought control from wherever it had just been shoved.

"I would appreciate not being touched so casually if you don't mind. I've seen more horrors committed by human hands than i care to think about, so i have grown averse to casually being touched by all but a select few." My voice was firm, and i could sense the Shadow Prince's surprise at the tone and how i was suddenly not cowering back from him. Nodding graciously he conceded to my wish.

"As you like Kana. Unless it is necessary to the survival of the kingdom, or my family's reputation." _Since when did i give him the permission to address me with such familiarity? _

"I can agree to that. Thank you my- Prince Ootori." Pleased that i had caught myself from making the mistake, i dipped my head in respect. "Is it ok if i visit my siblings?" He frowned at me.

"I don't care. I do not control where you go or who you see. Just remember," His glasses flashed, "Just as long as it doesn't endanger this household." So saying, he nodded his head to me, and swept out of the room. _Well someone has his priorities straight…._

However, less than an hour later, i found myself in a room with Tora and Renge. Tora was wary of her, not letting anything slip, but aside from that she seemed to like her well enough.

"Prince Kyoya visited me earlier today." That got their attention, and they both turned to me, their eyes alight as they waited for me to explain. With a put upon sigh, i did just that. "Well he kissed me," Tora let out a growl, "So it would be easier to fake in future," Renge rolled her eyes in obvious understanding of his method but not approving. "And then he got a little upset with me when he realized i have no idea what to do as a consort…" Here i trailed off unsure of what to say when i saw Renge's eyes widen.

"YOU WERE NEVER TRAINED IN WHAT TO DO AS A CONSORT!?" Tora and i winced, and slowly backed towards the door as she began ranting on and on about scripts, and training me to perfection. A glance at Tora showed her to be just as lost as me, and with a slow shrug as if she was trying to not attract Renge's attention, she slid towards the door soundlessly. Without really thinking, i took Tora's appearance in. She was dressed in a gorgeous blue kimono shot through with silver overlay, and little pink flowers, but she looked tired. There was a look in her eyes that i hadn't seen in a long time. A trapped, helpless look that belied her stubborn appearance on the exterior. It was a look that meant she didn't have a plan, and when Tora didn't have a plan, bad things happened, or as she liked to say, 'Shit hit the fan'.

_I hope she's ok...i haven't seen her like this since...well since she, Mori, and I got trapped in that cave with no way out. But even then she made it work out eventually…._ As we backed out of the room from Renge, i caught Tora's hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I knew she knew what it meant if the gentle pressure back said anything at all. With a gentle tug, and a finger held against her lips, she ushered me out of the room and slid the door soundlessly shut on the still ranting Renge.

"Well that was rude." The words were playful, and Tora flashed me a grin before responding in the same low whisper.

"Did you really want to get stuck in there listening to that? We can probably get better training from Mori." She paused for a second, before her face lit up. "Speaking of which let's go see him!"

It took some searching, and some not so subtle questions on our part, before we finally found his room.

"Mori!" Tora barged right in without knocking, "Can you believe this! This is-" She broke off suddenly, staring in shock at something in front of her. When i stepped around her, my jaw hit the floor as well at what we saw. The prince who'd chosen him, heir to the throne of Ouran, was curled up on Mori's lap asleep. Mori appeared to have been asleep to, but if my guess was right, then Tora's loud, sudden entrance had awakened him. His eyes were shooting warning signs at both of us, and he didn't move from his position. Tora got whatever secret message was in his expression, and slowly started backing out of the room, motioning for me to follow. Once we were back outside, she whispered to me in a low voice.

"That prince, and the shadow prince, are notorious for being evil demons upon being woken up and known to slay anyone who attempts it."

"Oh…" _So they're like Tora? _i didn't voice my thoughts out loud, but they must've been evident on my face, because Tora rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yes like me Kana. Except all i do is chuck pillows at people." With a laugh, i ruffled her hair gently.

"I know little kitten, i know." She bared her teeth at me playfully, pretending to make claws with her hands.

"I'm not a kitten! I'm a tiger! Fierce and dangerous! I eat rabbits like you for breakfast!" With a grin, i gently flicked her nose, before bounding off calling over my shoulder,

"Only if you can catch me!" I took off across the gardens as fast as i could. It was an old game of ours, to lighten the mood when someone was down. Of course, Tora had never caught me. Like my spirit animal, i was fleet of foot, and able to escape any situation i found myself in through my cleverness and quick thinking.

* * Kyoya's POV * *

Laughter drifted to my room from the gardens. A soft undertone, warm and light. It reminded me of my mother's laugh before she'd passed away. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, i went back to trying to concentrate on the reports from generals in the field about the neighboring kingdom of Lobelia, and their new troop movements. However, i couldn't seem to regain my focus, so instead, i stood and went to the window that overlooked the garden. Two figures dashed through it, carefree and happy, one was the strange looking girl, with eyes the color of melted silver, and hair as white as the moon. The other, was the girl, Kana, who i'd been forced to choose to keep face. Her golden hair swirled around her as she twisted back and forth, and i could almost picture how her green eyes would be alight like they'd been when she'd snapped at me earlier. With a smirk, i stared down at the two girls.

"They have no idea what they're in for."

* *Author's Note* *

Hey all! So i hope you're all enjoying the story so far, what do you guys think of Kana and Tora? Tora seems to have a bit of a mysterious past hmm? And Kana is the glue that keeps everyone sane. The voice of reason, anyway let me know what you guys think of them! Also if you're into supernatural fanfics, check out Lollicatt's story 'Cat's eyes'. She's helping me co-author this story, and she's a pretty snazzy writer! In it Tamaki is a vampire, the twins are shifters, honey and Mori are some madly skilled priest's and Kyoya is...well he's something haha! But yes definitely check her out! Here's the summary

Cat's Eyes - Genre Supernatural/romance

Haruhi's best friend Nala has never had it easy but she's never given up. After her drunkard father tries to whore her out for money Nala runs to Haruhi for help for the first time and ends up dragging not only her but the host club along for the wild ride as well. Join Nala as she plays matchmaker, struggles to find her way, and finds romance of her own along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tora!" I stormed into her apartments. "Tora! Where are you! You need to come out here right now!" I couldn't keep the frustration and fear out of my words as i spoke. When she finally stumbled out of one of the side apartments i couldn't help but glare at her.

"What-" *Yawn* "Happened?" She stared at me with bleary eyes.

"Why didn't you mention prince Kyoya was the shogun of our entire country!?" She stared at me in shock.

"You didn't know!?"

"No! I only know now, because some of the servant girls weren't as subtle at whispering about how a nobody like me became the shogun's consort as they thought they were! Gah! No wonder he's been giving me strange looks at how i've been treating him these past few weeks we've been here! I've been acting as if he was merely the prince rather than the shogun!" She winced ever so slightly.

"Uh, well...Kana, uh, you see….while we're on the basis of discovering these fun things, it might be a good time to mention that his brothers, aside from Prince Mitsukuni, are all Daimyo's." My horror only grew.

It's a bit of a shock, when you discover that the man you are attached to for political reasons, was not just the prince, but the shogun of a country. The man who ran everything from behind the scenes, who was incharge of the military of the nation, main advisor to the emperor, and second only to the emperor himself. I swayed on my feet, and sat down heavily on a cushion on the ground.

"And his brothers are the leading, most powerful warlords in the country under the shogun himself...?" My stomach rolled. I didn't even want to think of the amount of blood that had been shed for them to have all attained such powerful positions at such young ages. "Tora...the devil twins," I stared up at her in horror. "They're barely seventeen…" She didn't meet my eyes as she nodded her head in affirmation of what we both knew i was thinking.

I stood to my feet, a bit shakily, but i managed. _I need to get Haruhi here, she'll know about it much better than either of us will. Mori as well…_

"Mori….oh please no…" I turned fearful eyes on Tora. "Wh-what does this make Mori…?" She stared at me, before gently shaking her head and taking my hand.

"Kana, Mori has always been a samurai under the golden prince. How could you not have known this?! He was far too wealthy to have been a farmer like the rest in the village, and you never wondered why they were so afraid of him? He had a family crest that we both know of Kan, and the swords, even if he only wore one rather than the customary two." My stomach rolled, and i sat back down on the cushion.

"I...I guess i tried to ignore it, i mean i guessed sometimes, but i wanted it to be wishful thinking, wanted to think it was an old family heirloom or something." _Not wishful thinking, all those times i watched him teach Tora i think i knew...but why? Why wouldn't they mention this to me? i look like a bumbling idiot in front of everyone here with how i've been acting! _I scowled at Tora. "Why didn't anyone tell me about any of this though? I could've been prepared, i have some training in what to do, but now i just look like a fool for not knowing and not using the training i did receive." Tora's face held a half pained, half unsure look.

"Uh, well, Kana….I was told this morning, by lady Renge herself, that we will both have an instructor who will be instructing us in the arts of politics."

"But, why you Tor? You know so much about it all!" She shook her head, her loose hair shifting and swaying as she did so.

"No, i hear things, and know about people. I could tell you who was who and what position of power they held, and who they were enemies with by just hearing a name. But i am sorely lacking in how to act around said mentioned people. I think we all saw that with how i treated the devil princes."

I winced, yeah Tora hadn't exactly conducted herself properly at that meeting between them, but for now it seemed to be ok.

"Speaking of them," I needed to get my prince off my mind. "How has that been going?" Tora froze, going completely still not even blinking, but a blush crept up her neck working its way over her face till it was bright red.

"W-well, um, they're….good?" I merely raised my eyebrows at her in a perfect mimic of the shadow prince. Ger i've been spending too much time around him if i'm emulating him here. It payed off however, when she just began stuttering again, before excusing herself hastily to use the bathroom. However, I noticed that the door she ran to wasn't to the bathroom, but rather her bedroom. I smirked. _Saw that one Tor. _

*Tora's POV*

I couldn't help the blush that rose in my face when Kana shook her head slightly as if shoving prince Kyoya out of her mind, and asked me about the devil princes. After my stuttering and downright foolish reply, i made the first excuse i could think of to escape to my room. _Did i just say i was going to the bathroom? _Groaning, i facepalmed and dropped onto my sleeping mat.

"Baka! Why does she have to go asking questions?" I moaned the words softly to myself. "It's not like i chose for this to happen. And it's not my fault those two stupid princes have to put me in compromising positions that make me blush when people mention their names!"

I scowled angrily at the floor, running a hand through my loose hair. I had overslept this morning so i hadn't had time to put it up yet. _Yeah and it would be up if i hadn't overslept because those stupid twins decided to corner me to play their games last night! _

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, attractive, confusing princes! Gah!"

"Who's confusing and attractive?"

I let out a muffled screech and leapt to my feet. While i'd been talking to myself, i had failed to notice the door that led from my bedroom to a secluded garden, slide open. Now, the two princes lurked inside its entry. The one leaning his shoulder against the frame, cold, golden eyes watching me as if assessing the best way to torment me next. The other with an arm around his brother while his eyes flashed with heat and mischief.

"Uh...no one?"

Something deadly flashed in their eyes, and releasing his arm from around his brother, Kaoru stalked forward soundlessly till he was directly in front of me. Bending at the waist slightly, he tipping my head back so i was staring up at him.

"Wrong answer love."

The endearment made my skin tingly, and the hair raise on my arms. Oddly enough, the reaction wasn't from repulsion, but i shoved the thought aside to be analyzed later. Letting loose a breath, i forced myself to put on a brave face. As i gazed up at his unscarred, unmarked face, i couldn't help but shudder just a little in fear. These twins were two of the most powerful people in the country, coming only after the emperor himself, and the shogun. They had risen through the ranks of the samurai until they now command armies of their own. They were the generals of their country, and it was terrifying to think they were both barely a year older than me. It meant they were more skilled in battle than Mori was, and i'd seen him fight. Mori was a sight to see when he fought, a blur of controlled movement that brought his opponents to his knees.

Mori had been fighting for me that time. Kana had found me half dead on the side of the road, and ran to find Mori. However, while she was gone, my pursuers had caught up to me, and had been about to finish the job, but suddenly, out of no where, there had been the flash of a katana rending one of my would be killers to his knees. The other man had lost his head. That fight had taken mere moments. _If that's what Mori is capable of, what can these mere boys do?_

I jerked when a hands slid over my shoulders from behind me, realizing i'd been lost in thought staring up at Kaoru, and Hikaru had left his post at the door to come over to us.

"Not paying attention love?" Hikaru made a noise of disdain from behind me.

"Shall we,"

"Play a punishment game then?"

A delicate shudder ran through me as Hikaru slid his hand from my shoulder up to the nape of my neck.

"S-stop. Kana's in the other room, she can't catch us like this or there will be hell to pay!"

I hissed the words at the two of them even as I wrenched my eyes away from Kaoru's own. Instead choosing to look at his shirt. All I was rewarded with, was a light pinch from Hikaru.

"You don't get to tell us what to do."

It was disconcerting having the two of them talk in sync. It had a way of making my head spin. Suddenly, as Hikaru's hand began to trail down my back, there was the sound of soft footsteps in the hall, and Kana's sweet voice calling out.

"Tor? You gonna come out so we can finish talking? I have to go see Renge after this and you know she hates people being late!"

My eyes flew to Kaoru's, and I began desperately trying to wiggle away from between the two of them. They didn't release me, their grip merely growing tighter. _Shit. _A soft whimper at the fear of being caught escaped me. _I have to get them to let go! _They refused to budge no matter how much I squirmed. So, upon clear in my throat, I called through the door to Kana.

"I'll be right out Kan! Just give me a second to, uh, compose myself!" I heard her snort, and thought she was about to walk away, but before she did, she unknowingly sealed my doom.

"Gosh Tora, I had no idea the twins unsettled you so much." She chuckled softly. "If they can make even you squirm I dread to think how easy I could be played."

I went stone still, eyes slowly crawling from where I was looking at the door, up to Kaoru's golden ones. He had a cat like smirk on his face, Lips twisting into a deadly smile, and I knew his brother mirrored his expression. My eyes glued to Kaoru, I saw the challenge in them. From somewhere deep inside me, the urge to answer that challenge was overwhelming, and without thinking it through, I responded flippantly.

"Them? Unsettle me? Please Kana, it takes a lot more than two spoiled twins to unsettle me. Princes or not."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. Hikaru's hand tightened on my shoulder. My challenge had been given, and now accepted. Kana's soft footsteps receded from my door, and even as they did so, Kaoru made his move.

Leaning forward even as he dropped to a crouch, his hands slid from my chin around to cup the back of my head, and he kissed me. I made a muffled noise of surprise, but my prince knew what he was doing. His lips were oh so soft against mine, coaxing me to give what I had to him. He wouldn't accept no for an answer, but he was not cruel as he kissed me. He didn't force himself into my mouth, merely ran his tongue over the seam of my lips. I had no intention of letting him in though, until, quite by accident, I let out a gasp that was muffled against Kaoru's lips when Hikaru nipped my neck lightly. His tongue swept into my mouth to tangle with mine, even as Hikaru nibbled his way down my neck.

My nerves felt as if they were on fire, an unintentional moan slid out of me at the brothers' attention to my body. Soft kisses, someone blew against the shell of my ear making me jerk while my body leapt to attention, somehow becoming even more aware of what they were doing to me than it had been before. _This isn't right..._the thought was promptly shoved out of my mind however, as the shoulder of my kimono was gently pushed off by Hikaru as he continued his soft love bites down my body. Suddenly, they both pulled back, leaving me breathless, flushed, and dazed.

"Tell us,"

"Did _that _unsettle you?"

I could barely shake my head, too dazed by what has just happened to give an understandable response.

"M-m-me? Unsettled?" If i sounded half as breathless to them as i did in my own ears, i was in trouble. "Nothing, uh, unsettles me, least of all a few kisses from inexperienced princes."

Rather than the reaction i'd been expecting, which was anger, Hikaru's signature sadistic smirk slipped over his face, as his brother's own smirk mirrored his twin's. I grew wary at the looks. I didn't like how these two princes kept me on my toes, i always knew what reactions to expect from people, it's what made me so good at playing others, but these twins took my expectations of them and threw them out the window. _Please sweet mother of pearl save me from myself, i don't know if i can keep my head on straight around them. _The smirks deepened like they knew what i was thinking.

For a moment i was afraid that they were going to come at me again, but soft footsteps coming down the hall chose their course of action for them. With no mocking smiles, Kaoru slid back towards the door, as Hikaru followed, winking at me as he slid the door soundlessly shut behind him.

"We'll be seeing you soon love."

Their parting words slid around me, before settling in deep, and i shivered violently as goosebumps swept over my skin from head to toe. _Why do i have this awful feeling i'm in way over my head? _

*Kana's POV*

Tora was taking forever, i'd already gone to her door once, and been turned away, now that i was tired of waiting, i walked down the hall, and threw the door open. I could've sworn i saw shadows drifting away from the door across her bedroom that led to her own private garden, but they disappeared too quickly to be sure it was anything other than a figment of my imagination. My adopted sister was sitting on her sleeping mat casually adjusting her kimono on her shoulder. Her face brightened as she saw me, but i could tell the smile she gave me was just a little bit forced.

"Tired of waiting for me huh sister?" Her voice was teasing, but there was a husky undertone to it. It was the type of huskiness i heard the older women use then they spoke of bedding their husbands. _That doesn't make sense though, Tora is merely fifteen she isn't at the age to be doing anything for another few months. Until then the princes can't legally touch her….I'm probably imagining it, but i'll make sure to keep a closer eye on- _

"Ahem."

I was pulled from my thoughts by Tora softly clearing her throat.

"Sorry!" I gave her an apologetic smile. "Got caught up in my own thoughts again, you know how i can get. Anyway, i came to tell you i have to leave to go see Renge. However," I narrowed my eyes at her. "We _will _continue our previous conversation at a later date."

She rolled her eyes at me, and i could practically see her throw up a shield around her emotions as she responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, and the princes keep exotic dancers. Sorry sister, we won't be broaching that topic again."

"Stubborn." Even as i spoke the annoyed word, my voice was fond as if i couldn't really get mad at her. _Which i really can't. _"We'll see, as for now," I crossed over and bent to hug her. "I'm off to see Renge. Take care baby sister." Ruffling her loose hair, i turned and walked away even as she muttered to herself.

"I'm not your baby sister!"

Chuckling, i exited Tora's set of rooms, and began my walk across the palace to Renge's rooms. I was just passing through the dining area that was used to host guests, when a voice called me from behind.

"Ah Miss Mei. I was hoping to run into you, i have some things we need to discuss."

Turning around, i found myself facing prince Kyoya. _Oh no. _


	5. Chapter 5

Tora was dreaming.

It always started the same way, with fire.

The screams split the air around her as she stood in the midst of the burning house. The cries of children, her parents, her siblings, the village people. Their town was burning around them, and she could do stand frozen as her world was burned away into naught but ash. Searing pain ran up her legs, and Tora's screams joined those of the dying around her. The fire had finally caught her still form, and had swirled around her legs with it's burning grip.

She was running suddenly, the pain in her burned legs nearly unbearable, but the steady sound of her pursuers horses made it impossible for her to stop. Escape was her only option, because with what she'd seen as the sole survivor if the burning village, she could start a war.

She was crying as she ran, deep gulping sobs that were coming close to bringing her to her knees then and there. The pain of watching her parents die in the flames had been unbearable. She'd watched as her mother's liquid silver eyes had filled with unbearable pain. She'd watched as her father's silvery white hair was burned to black ash along with the rest of him. She'd watched, hidden in the children's favorite hiding spot behind a bookshelf that edged a little away from a wall to create a small alcove, as her two older brothers were dragged out of the house by their hair and slaughtered on the front steps.

She'd watched as the murderer of her village, the man in charge of it all walked up the steps of her burning house, and stepping through the door called for her.

"Tora, sweet, little child, come out come out wherever you are. I'm going to take you home with me sweetheart, wouldn't you like that? To be taken away from all of this pain and carnage?" When she didn't run to him as he seemed to expect her to, his voice grew dark as he spoke again. " Little healer girl with magic hair and molten eyes, you are the reason for this death. The rumors tell us of your heart of gold. It must be killing you to watch these people you love die as you stand by unable to heal them. Come out and we shall give them a merciful death. If not," he gestured to someone behind him, and the person stepped away only to return carrying a shrieking baby. "We will slaughter every last one of them like this." With another gesture of his hand, his court rings flashing, he signaled the man behind him. The man smiled maliciously, and proceeded to stab the baby until it's sobs ceased and it's little, gasping breathes faded away.

Tora had to stuff her fist against her mouth to stop the scream that welled up inside of her from escaping. Tears burned her eyes as she watched the man toss the baby away like so much trash, and her heart shattered as the last of her innocence vanished.

In the dream, her eyes caught on his rings. They always did. She remembered how they sparkled, she remembered each emblem on them, she remembered his voice, the slight accent she now knew not to trust. She remembered most of all, his eyes. He had eyes of a panther. An evil green that sparkled in the light just as the stone set in the ring on his index finger did. It was his house emblem. A roaring panther with its jaw open wide, and it's eyes double emeralds that glinted in the light like the eyes of a snake.

The dream flashed back to her running, however, it was several years after that night. It was her birthday, the same day as that fateful one that destroyed her innocence, and she was turning eleven. She knew that the men hunted her still, some animal instinct in her knew they hadn't given up and that she must keep running. Even so, as a child she longed to have a little trinket to herself to celebrate. With that in mind, she had gone to the market. Her hair covered by a ragged cloth, and her eyes downcast so as to keep from being recognised. As she'd hurried through the streets, her bare feet scuffing the ground as she walked, she bumped into someone, and both of them tumbled to the ground. Her headscarf flew off, and she got the wind knocked out of her. When she was finally able to raise herself in a desperate panic to get away, she found a hand being extended to her from a little girl about her own age with blond curls that bounced when she moved, and eyes the color of leaves in spring.

"Hello there! I'm sorry i ran into you, please let me help you up and accompany you shopping to make up for it!"

Tora was instantly caught up in the girl's eyes. So like her father's with their innocence and open trust that she found herself unable to say no. That had been how she met Kana.

However, unlike how her usual dream went of this scenario, it took a deadly turn.

Kana was suddenly wrenched away from her, and she found herself unable to get to her in time as she was dragged away. As she went to chase after Kana in the dream, she found herself grabbed and pulled back by someone else who was suddenly pulling her in the opposite direction. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she reached out her hand towards Kana as she were yanked apart by the strangers who had them, and was forced to watch as the girl with her golden hair and sweet green eyes, was tossed into the fire to burn.

She woke up screaming. Hands were shaking her, and she batted them away in fear still half asleep.

"Tora! Tora! Wake up! It's me!"The voice registered, and Tora stopped thrashing against the hands that were holding her down to crack an eye open. Kana stood over her, her brow creased in worry. "What just happened!? Are you alright!? I heard you screaming from my apartments on this other side of this house!"

Kana stared down at her adopted little sister. The poor girl was obviously shaken. Her eyes huge and luminous with fear in the dark room. Tears welled in those eyes, and started to fall even as she threw herself into Kana's arms.

"Shh. It's ok sweet, little tiger. It was just nightmare. You're ok now. Shhh hush now."

She was still crooning to the sobbing girl, when only moments later the door to Tora's apartments exploded open and rapid footsteps sprinted for the bedroom. Kana stood to face the intruders, her hands balled into fists as Tora cried into the back of her nightgown. No one would touch her baby sister if she could help it. She would defend her no matter what.

The twins, and Mori burst into the room seconds later, and she sagged with relief. Mori took one look at Tora, and thrusting his sword into his sheath, he strode over to kneel by her. His dark eyes flickered up to Kana who answered his unspoken question.

"It was another nightmare."

He nodded in understanding, and whispered something to the girl now clinging to him as Kana turned to face the twin princes. Their golden eyes were wary, there hands resting on the hilts of their swords. Their auburn hair hung loose down their backs as if they'd just rolled out of bed and ran here, which they probably did when they heard the screaming. It didn't surprise her they looked so wary. Tora's screams had been chilling, bloodcurdling in their intensity when they had started. It was as if she was trying to put all the pain she had endured in her short life into those cries.

They had started only moments before. Kana had been in her room writing by the light of a lantern, and thinking over Prince Kyoya's words when she had heard a low moan. First playing it off as her imagination, she had continued her writing with barely a pause until another moan had split the air. This one followed by a short cry. She had dropped her quill at that, slowly standing up from the mat she'd been kneeling on in front of a low desk to turn towards her door.

She had barely gotten up when the screams began. Shrieks of pain and anger had split the air and she had leapt up and dashed out of the room to sprint down the hall to run through the door that divided hers and Tora's apartments. She then ran as fast as she could to room they were coming from. Tora's.

She had thrown the door open, and only been able to stare in horror at the sight that greeted her. Nala had been asleep thrashing on her sleeping mat. Her hands had been clawing and grasping at the air above her even as she screamed.

Kana had rushed to her side and tried to shake the flailing girl awake. She had been rewarded with clawing fingers to her forearms and a wild smack at her cheek. She didn't blame her little sister though. The things that Tora saw in her dreams were her secrets, the monsters that chased her. Kana glanced back at her sniffling sister sadly. Tora's secrets and pain ran so deep that Kana knew it would take a miracle to ever get her to speak about them. While Kana dealt with her own issues, she knew they paled in comparison to her soft hearted baby sister. Tora may deny it furiously, but she had a heart of gold, and a gentle spirit. Her fiery temper being her only downfall.

"What happened?"

The twin's voices mingled and Kana snapped her head around to meet their molten eyes. There was a coldness in them that made her shiver, but she straightened her spine and answered.

"Night terrors."

The twin on the left in the blue robe let his eyes drift from Kana to the trembling girl on the ground behind her. His eyes drifted up to her, and he nodded slowly before turning on his heel and leaving the room. As if he'd spoken out loud to him to tell him he was leaving, his brother turned and left the room at his twin's side.

Kana let out a huff. They are so strange. Turning to Tora and Mori, she knelt as well and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you feeling any better?"

The girl nodded her head, her silver eyes downcast and turning the color of storm clouds as her roiling emotions filled her up. Kana knew that look, knew that it meant Tora may disappear for a few days like she always did when her eyes shifted to that stormy color. There was something broken in the color of her eyes when they did. Like an animal who has been trapped and beaten till they have nothing left in them. They were dead eyes, and only the freedom she found in the woods made her little sister's bright expression come back to her face.

Kana took hold of her chin gently, and tipping her head back she made eye contact.

"Do what you have to baby sister. i'll cover for you."

Tora wiped away the last of her tears and nodded at her, her back visibly straightening, and her chin firming as she clenched her teeth.

Standing back up, Kana gestured for Mori to follow her and they left the room and the girl in it to her own thoughts and plans as they discussed in quiet tones what they were going to do about the group coming from Lobelia to attend the banquet the following night. That had been what the prince had pulled her aside for that morning. He had told her in no uncertain terms, that she had to play the part of her position the following day since a party from Lobelia was coming to discuss peace treaties between the two countries. After she filled Mori in, she debated on going back to break the news to Tora now, or to wait till morning. She decided to wait till morning, and walked Mori to the door of the apartment.

Less than twenty-four hours and I will be playing the elaborate part of a concubine to a prince. Her eyes shifted to the sky as she prepared to shut the door behind Mori's leaving form. Less than twenty-four hours till i become a player in a game that only the shogun fully knows.


End file.
